fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy 3
Fantasy 3 (Known as Fantaji San in Japan) is a RPG developed and published by Scarce Gaming for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on November 13th, 1995. The game follows the adventures of Corona, a masked inhabitant of the wastelands against Rei, a creature from 0 B.C.E., who is attempting to destroy the world. Playable Characters * Corona (Monotone) - A wandering inhabitant of the sandy wasteland of Delona. This character stays completely masked the whole game, and has an unknown gender and race. However, from their monotone voice and mask, it can be told that this character is a Wraith, human-like creatures that are born from wasteland storms. This character can use any weapon, and knows magic. * Ishi (Female) - Rei's alternate form, which was released from Rei himself. This character can use magic. The character is a Spirit, creatures of dead humanoid's brains. * Edison (Male) - One of the hundred remaining humans after the world ended. He can use Guns, Blades, and Custom Weapons. * Gera (Female Hint) - A Robot with a Spirit inside. Speaks with slang and unseriously. It can use Guns, Batons, and Custom Weapons. * Lupine* (Male) - A werewolf, and one of the workers of L-337, known by wastelanders as Doomsday. He knows magic, and can use Blades, Guns, Gloves, Custom Weapons, and Batons. To unlock him, the player must wait for Doomsday to come in Delona, and then find and talk to Lupine. Areas * Delona - A desolate wasteland in 2099, where Corona wanders in the burning 180 degrees Fahrenheit temperatures. L-337, the governmental All Terrain Transport Tank, or ATTT. The 5-PT Desert Rover is located on L-337. ** "Doomsday" L-337 ATTT - A gigantic vehicle from the Delona Government before the world ended. It's now a home and war machine for a group of wastelanders known as Gamma Squad. Lupine and the 5-PT Desert Rover are here. * York - The ruins of Solstice's town from the original Fantasy. It's filled with Cyber-Bandits, a nod to the Thieves of Fantasy 1. A remix of the town theme from Fantasy, named, "Long Since Past" is used. Ishi is located here. * Epoch Valley - The only remaining human settlement in the world. Edison is located here. The time travel device, Centipede, which is a teaser for Spikeyfruit 3, is hidden here. Using it to go to 0 B.C.E. can unlock the game's hidden ending, The World Remains. * Galamonte - The lab that revived Rei and caused the world to end. Gera is located here. A joke referencing Chrono Trigger is located here. If Corona interacts with the main computer, it will start a game called "Corona Trigger," and then crash. * Zerosphere - The final area where Rei is fought. the battle screen uses Mode 7 graphics to make it seem as if a 3-dimensional battlefield was there while the fighters were hurtling around in space, and going from the world to in the asteroid belt to the sun to the outer planets. Status Ailments *Sunstroke - Halves the victim's magic, speed, and attack, and makes them slowly take damage. It can be cured with a Frost Spell or a Windcap. It is caused by the sun in wastelands, or a RandomE Spell. *Blind - Causes the victim to attack randomly. It can be cured with a Flash, being blinded again, or a Heal Spell. It is caused by a Flash Spell, a Super Flash Spell, or the RandomE Spell. *Scared - Remove's the victim's magic ability. It can be cured by a Heal Spell, and Jig. It is caused by a Spuke Mask or a Hesitation Attack. Gameplay The game plays similar to the original Fantasy, with four differences; Custom Weapons, Weather, Hesitation Attacks and Gender-orientated Voices. Custom Weapons Custom Weapons can be made if someone has a somewhat high IQ in the party. (Corona has this by default, although Edison allows 4 or more objects to be used.) These customizable weapons can be made by selecting two objects in the "Custom Weapons" tab in the equipment menu. Custom Weapons can be given any name, and can be used by any character. (excluding Ishi.) Gender-orientated Voices The text boxes have different colors depending on the gender. Robots have voice "hints," making their boxes Navy Blue for Male Hints, and Dark Pink for Female Hints. Corona is the only character and creature in the game to use a Monotone voice. In the Dreamcast remake, Corona speaks in a voice that changes in tone, but their voice is still indistinguishable voice. * Pink - Female * Sky Blue - Male * Dark Pink - Female Hint * Navy Blue - Male Hint * Black - Monotone Hesitation Attacks If a character is attacked by a physical attack in front of them, there is a chance they might do a Hesitation Attack. For example, if Corona is attacked, they might thrust out their sword, shoot their gun, or use magic. Hesitation Attacks are similar to flinching, but deals damage, and gives the ''Scared ''status. Weather Different weather effects can happen in distant places. These effects can cause rare monsters to spawn, and can give Status Ailments out. *Rain (Wastelands) - Gives FrostPoison if out long enough. Causes the Mantis Ray to spawn, which drops an Electro Gun. *Season Changing (Epoch Valley) - Gives Sunstroke in Summer, and Frostbite in Winter. Causes the Epoch to spawn, which drops a Weather Radar, allowing Weather to be changed. *Nuclear Fusion (Zerosphere) - Gives Radiation. Causes an explosion, which deals damage. It's caused every second time the fighters go past the sun. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:1995 Category:SNES Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Scarce Gaming